The medical procedure chair lies at the center of the patient care experience in nearly all outpatient clinical settings. Recognizing the need for medical and dental tables and chairs that provide greater functionality and efficiency to the clinical space, the present invention is primarily directed to a feature of a medical procedure chair that increases both clinical functionality and aesthetic appeal. In particular, the primary focus of the present invention is a living hinge that connects the sitting area of a medical procedure chair to the seat back of the chair. This hinge allows the procedure chair to provide the comfort of a sliding back section as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,713 while also allowing easy cleaning of the top surface of the chair as well as preventing the accumulation of debris and detritus in the area between the sitting area and seat back of the chair.